goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, the Protector
Ed (short for Edward) is the main protagonist of the Get Ed Jetix series. He is a genetically engineered teen (around age 14) in a blue costume, created from the instructions of an ancient alien artifact found by Ol' Skool. Ed works for Ol' Skool in his Dojo Delivery Courier service along with his other friends: Burn, Deetz, Fizz and Loogie. In Goanimate, he is a good user and is known for beating troublemakers up. Personality Ed is typically heroic, always wanting to save the world from evil. Ed can be a little dense and gullible sometimes, so his friends tries their best to help. Ed sometimes let things go quite easily, and kind of snatches away the credits of his friends' work, especially Deetz's. Due to Ed having been created and not born and raised by parents, he severely lacks any practical knowledge regarding common everyday things. Some examples of this is that he does not know what sports or parties are. Sometimes Ed just takes too literally the words or phrases, as he did in the first episode when he believed that the balls were basquets in basquetball. Ed´s friends adjust to this explaining to him the meaning of the things, although at first, they were a little annoyed. Ed seems to have developed a small crush on Deetz, but still, he is not ready to admit it yet. Appearance Ed wears a bright blue costume with a blue-and-black helmet with elbow and knee pads. When he is not saving the world, he appears to wear a normal, casual T-shirt and reveals his spiky black hair like Chiro. Equipment Ed's primary vehicle is a hoverboard. He also has an integrated AI program in his suit called Torch. Powers Since Ed was genetically created, he has a multitude of abilities sealed within his genetic makeup. Future Vision: Ed's powers is the ability to see in the future. His visions tends happens at any moment, but a main cause of them are usually when he is near an artifact. Sometimes they are influenced by Ed's items. Movelist *Neutral Attack - *Neutral Attack 2 - *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Final Smash - *Weakness - *Taunt 1 - *Taunt 2 - *Taunt 3 - Trivia *Both Ed and Chiro have black hair and blue eyes. Gallery World of Jetix (Ed the Protector).PNG|Ed as seen in the World of Jetix music video World of Jetix - Get Ed.PNG|Another view Ed's eye close up.png|A close-up of Ed's eye is seen before/after the flashback Ed's eye close up (powered up).png|A close-up of Ed's eye is seen before/after the flashback Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good guys Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:AUTTP members Category:UTTP haters Category:Mpreg haters Category:Nazi haters Category:Porn haters Category:Disney fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:Disney characters Category:Jetix characters Category:MUGEN characters Trivia